The Ghost Hunt
by NeonDomino
Summary: Drabbles based on ghosts in the HP world. One: The Bloody Baron. Two: Professor Cuthbert Binns. Three: Fat Friar. Four: Helena Ravenclaw. Five: Myrtle Warren. Six: Lord Draben. Seven: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Eight: Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore. Nine: Edgar Clogg. Ten: Wailing Widow
1. Bloody Baron

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: The Bloody Baron_

* * *

 **The Bloody Baron**

* * *

The red clouding his mind resided, but that was replaced by the blood flowing on his hands. He gasped, a knife falling to the ground, and clattering against the gravel.

What had he done? The last thing he remembered was... Helena. Yes, he had found Helena and tried to get her to return with him. He had hoped she would be with him. But she had turned away, told him that she didn't want him, that she had no intentions of returning.

He looked around, desperately hoping to see her standing there, but the body on the ground told him otherwise. He dropped to his knees, his hand handing on the knife that was coated in her blood.

The Baron lifted the knife, wiping it on his robes. It made no difference, the blood was smudged across the blade.

He turned the knife around, the blade facing himself. He could never forgive himself for his actions; for what he had done to Helena.

* * *

Review Please :)


	2. Cuthbert Binns

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Professor Binns_

* * *

Professor Binns

* * *

He hadn't always been a Professor. Once upon a time, Cuthbert Binns had been something more. He had travelled the world and explored the Ancient Tombs of Egypt, he had explored the ancient runes, looking for their secrets.

He had studied so many of the ancient ways - both magical and muggle. He knew all of the ancient law and knew everything about the battles that had happened. He had visited the wizarding museums where the relics were stored, fascinated by everything.

He had become a historian, both with books and with experience, and enjoyed teaching History to his students.

Until that day when he left his body behind. It was as though he left his love and passion for his subject behind too. He was just a shell of the man he had once been.

* * *

Review Please :)


	3. Fat Friar

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Fat Friar_

* * *

Fat Friar

* * *

He knew there had been a chance he would get caught and punished, maybe even put to death - after all, even the most religious people would watch carefully when someone was performing a 'miracle'. They would all try and understand.

"Witchcraft," came the cries. "Evil," they said, as they sentenced him. No matter that he had saved lives, that he had cured the spreading pox and could continue to do so, they still cried for his execution.

With his death, so many others would follow. Who was left to offer the cure to the peasants? Who would take away the pox that was taking their lives?

And it would be the people that took his life that were to blame. He hoped they could live with themselves when more lives were taken by the sickness.

People asked for a miracle, but were so eager to pretend that miracles couldn't happen.

* * *

Review Please :)


	4. Helena Ravenclaw

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Helena Ravenclaw (The Grey Lady)_

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw hated the Diadem with a passion. She utterly despised the item in which her mother seemed to obsess; more than anything in her life. It was her mother's pride and joy - not the daughter that tried everything in her power to do the woman proud. Not the girl that received the highest marks in each and every one of her subjects.

Helena knew she should have been her mother's pride. She had wished that her mother would look at her the way she looked at her prize-diadem. After all, Helena helped out the other students and even earned the title of head-girl for the school. She helped settle issues when there was a disturbance or problem that wasn't big enough to bring before a Professor.

Not that her mother seemed to care - the woman just pushed Helena to work harder, to study more. To learn everything possible, disregarding all of Helena's current achievements. She always asked for more, before turning back to that crown. It was clear that Helena wasn't ever going to be good enough.

All Rowena seemed to care about was the diadem. Something that Helena was sure was replaceable. The one item stole her mother and her mother's attentions away, leaving Helena alone.

But Helena knew what to do - what she had no choice but to do after all these years. It would be the only way her mother would realise what truly mattered. She knew she would have to take the diadem and leave.

Her mother was going to lose two things. The diadem that she valued above everything else in her life - above her daughter and above the school, and the daughter that came second in every way. The daughter that should have been her pride.

As she left, she realised that she couldn't help but envy her mother's diadem. The object was treasured above all else - in the way Helena knew she never would be - no matter how hard she tried, how hard she worked for her mother's approval.

She feared that her mother would only care about the loss of the diadem.

* * *

Review Please :)

 **Written for the Hogwarts October Event - Prompt: The Grey Lady**

 **Pokemon Journey Challenge - Prompt: Eevee: **Envy, Fear **, Bulbasaur: **Disturbance, Clear

 **Chocolate Frog Club -** (Gold): Rowena Ravenclaw: - Challenge: Write about Rowena Ravenclaw.


	5. Myrtle Warren

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Myrtle Warren (Moaning Myrtle)_

* * *

Myrtle Warren

* * *

There had to be something said about being the ghost that haunted bathrooms. Yes, she cried and wailed and moaned all the time, but it was because others asked stupid questions and hurt her feelings.

If the students had been nice to her, she wouldn't have had any reason to act that way. If some of they tried to be friendly, she would be too. But they weren't - she was just as much of an outcast as a ghost as she had been as a human.

She never really fit in anywhere.

But there was good things about being alone - it meant that she had the bathroom to herself. She liked bathrooms, especially the prefect's bathroom.

She only wished that she could get into that fantastic tub and try out the variety of taps herself, but she was more than happy to watch.

Especially when that Cedric Diggory or Harry Potter decided to take a bath.

* * *

Review Please :)

Also written for Chocolate Frog Club - (Silver): Olympe Maxime: Challenge: Write about an outcast.


	6. Lord Draben

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Lord Draben_

* * *

Lord Draben

* * *

Just because he was a ghost, it didn't mean that Christmas meant any less to Lord Draben. He ignored the ghosts that sneered in his direction, acting as though he should have something more important to do. He had enjoyed the carols back in life, so why would death stop him. It was Christmas after all.

Even if all the other Wizards didn't believe in the history of Christmas, Draben couldn't stop himself. He was brought up to believe in God and in Jesus. He loved the stories of Santa too, even if they were based on Wizarding stories.

After all, everyone knew that Santa travelled by floo, and he was the inventor of the Undetectable Extension Charm. On top of that, there were the thousands of house-elves that he used to make his toys.

The carols made him think back to when he had been alive - when he had been able to walk through his village, the lanterns lit, the carol singers wrapped up warm, wonderful songs coming from them. He always spared a coin for them.

And the singing... it always made him feel happy, and he wanted to extend that to the students who came to watch. It didn't matter that most of them didn't believe in religion like he did.

* * *

Review Please :)

Also written for Chocolate Frog Club - (Bronze): Anthony Goldstein: Challenge: Write about religion at Hogwarts.


	7. Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Nearly Headless Nick_

* * *

Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

* * *

Nicholas stood over his own body as he watched the blunt instrument hack away in a very undignified manner. Surely they had the decency to at least sharpen the tool beforehand?

Or was this part of his punishment too? To be made a fool of, even on the day of his death!

Another swing, causing Nicholas to look pityingly at his former body. All of this because he had accidentally caused Lady Grieve to grow tusks? He had of course fixed the tusks. But people seemed to forget that part, wanting to punish him for his completely harmless mistake.

His fingers reached up to touch his severed neck, as he watched his former body being removed from the chopping block.

* * *

Review Please :)


	8. Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

* * *

Sir Patrick Delaney Podmore

* * *

Patrick had grown used to life - well, death - without having a head attached to his body. He actually began to enjoy it. After all, who else could throw their head in the air and catch it? Who else could do the tricks he was able to do?

Who else could juggle with a part of their body?

It only made sense that he invent a sport based around being headless. He wanted others to embrace it like he had. He wanted to teach others to accept how they died, and to enjoy their death.

One little game would make a difference, he believed. He had no trouble thinking up a name of course.

The Headless Hunt

* * *

Review Please :)


	9. Edgar Clogg

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: Edgar Clogg_

* * *

Edgar Clogg

* * *

All through his life, Quidditch had been important to Edgar. He had ridden brooms from when he was a young child. He had held two places on the Quidditch Team in Hogwarts going from Chaser to Keeper, working his way easily up to Quidditch Captain.

It also made sense for him to go on to play Professional Quidditch, after all, everyone else expected it of him too. Edgar easily found a place with the Cannons, moving on to play for both the Magpies and the Arrows, but an accident mid-game took everything away from him.

Eager to stop anyone else becoming as foolish as him, he returned to Hogwarts, wanting to ensure that the Quidditch Players learned properly. He wasn't able to take care of his own safety, but he could make sure that they took care of their own.

* * *

Review Please :)


	10. Wailing Widow

_Written for: October Event: Ghost Hunt_

 _Prompt: The Wailing Widow_

* * *

Wailing Widow

* * *

Mary hated her nickname. _The Wailing Widow_. Just because she was crying a bit too loudly. Well, who wouldn't cry over their lost love? Who would be heartless enough not to mourn, to cry, to wail?

Mary had chosen to come back as a ghost as she followed her beloved Albert into death. She truly thought that Albert would chose as she did, wanting to be with her in death as well as life.

But it wasn't to be.

But he never came for her. She struggled to find out if he had moved on in death, or if his spirit was somewhere out there, not knowing that she was searching for him.

If he was out there, Mary was waiting to be reunited with him.

* * *

Review Please :)

* * *

That's the ten done for the October event. Information on these ghosts can be found on the Harry Potter sites.

I will add more to this collection when I have another prompt that fits one of the ghosts.


End file.
